


Flying and Falling

by escritoireazul



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: Before The Storm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extra Treat, F/F, First Kiss, Minor Spoilers for Before the Storm Episode 1, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: For the first time in a long time, it feels like something in Chloe's life is finally going right.





	Flying and Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Chloe can feel Rachel Amber breathe.

Their arms bump together, and their thighs, and when Rachel draws in a long, slow breath, her body moves with it, and Chloe’s too. Her skin feels electrified, each time their bodies touch another jolt. Her soft shirt feels rough against her skin, her jeans uncomfortable.

Even over the music, she can hear the clickety clack of the train, and together they rock with the motion of it. Clickety clack. Clickety clack. The music swells, and Rachel breathes in deep, her body against Chloe’s.

Fire sparks through her.

Clickety clack.

There’s a break in the trees, and the sun falls bright across her face. She closes her eyes against it, basks in its warmth. When she opens them again, she finds Rachel watching her with that same intensity from their game, and the classroom, and the night before. That same intensity Chloe’s never seen before, except now she’s at the other end of it over and over and over again.

Lust clenches low in her belly and her throat is tight. Her lips feel dry, but if she licks them, Rachel’s gaze is going to drop there, and she doesn’t think she can stand it.

They’re connected, earbud to machine to earbud. Arm to arm. Low vibration of the train from Rachel’s body to Chloe’s and back again.

Rachel puts her hand over Chloe’s. Her fingers are warm and dry. Chloe hopes her palm isn’t sweating. Tries to rub it against the metal edge. She’s breathing too hard now, and her pulse races.

Then Rachel leans closer still, and Chloe stops breathing completely.

She curls one finger along Chloe’s cheek until she catches the cord and eases the earbud out of her ear. This close, Chloe can make out a scattering of lighter spots around her irises. The long feather swings from her ear, rocking with the movement of the train.

The earbuds drop between them, and Rachel is leaning closer and closer.

Clickety clack. Clickety clack. Clickety clack.

Chloe can move. She can shift away, and laugh, and ask, again, where they’re going. She can wait. See what Rachel does. See where they’re going. See what happens next. Hold herself there, very still, breath caught and heart pounding.

Or Chloe can act.

She’s kept things locked inside, so many things, big secrets and little, heartbreak and anger and love, but now they’re spilling out. Laughing rage at the bouncer last night. Real frustration at the guys at school. An actual, true piece of something she loves, handed over to Rachel like it’s safe.

She closes that last bit of space between them and kisses Rachel. Rachel’s wearing heavy lipstick, maybe from rehearsal that morning, and it feels slick and every so slightly fake against Chloe’s lips. Doesn’t matter, though, because she’s a good kisser. A great one. She’s confident and not afraid to use her teeth and tongue, and when she slides her hand along the back of Chloe’s neck, it feels like falling and flying all at the same time.

When Rachel pulls back, she smiles at Chloe, slow and bright and real. Laces their hands together. Squeezes Chloe’s fingers tight.

Chloe’s leaning in for another kiss when Rachel suddenly looks out at the passing scenery.

“Oh!” she cries, and holds hard to Chloe’s hand.

“What?”

Her smile breaks even wider. “Jump!”

“ _What_?”

But Chloe’s not really asking. Instead, she throws herself out of the train, and Rachel does too, until they are flying and falling together, hand in hand, and it is something like kissing, and nothing at all, and terrifying, and perfect.

For the first time in a long time, it feels like something in Chloe's life is finally going right.


End file.
